Strange Charm
by Td03
Summary: A little humorous one-shot of Viktor (and his colleague) playing with a clueless Yuri. - Second shot's about what Viktor thinks Yuri likes to do but doesn't actually know.
1. And suddenly I'm singing out a line

**Strange Charm**

 **A little humorous one-shot of Viktor (and his colleague) playing with a clueless Yuri.**

"Yuuri~" Viktor called. "Why don't I train you in another aspect, tonight?" He wasn't exactly quiet, so the other skaters looked at him in disbelief.

Except the one he was talking to. "Um, I guess? But we don't have an ice rink at our apartment?"

 _Our?_ The others repeated in their heads. Georgi skidded towards them and dragged Viktor to the others, away from Yuri. "Viktor, you're not really serious, are you? He's obviously clueless!"

"Yes, he's oblivious, which is exactly why it's so fun. Why don't you try?"

Georgi called him a weirdo, but skated towards Yuri anyways. "Hey, Yuri, you need to work on your stretching."

His confusion over Viktor's suggestion temporarily forgotten, Yuri puffed up his cheeks. "I'm flexible enough! Besides, I have good stamina."

Georgi paused, so does everyone who heard of Yuri's protest. The black haired man skated back to Viktor. "You're right, this is fun."

Mila giggled. "We have a total fairy in our group~!"

"Are we sure he's 23?" Yuri(o) grumbled.


	2. But catch it to make it mine

**Strange Charm**

 **IrisBlossom:** I always love it when my stories make someone's day, even if it's only for about a couple of minutes :)

 **Guest:** It's a two-shot now ;)

 **Annie the Gamer:** I don't think he'll be clueless after this

 **Kagamine Hikari:** I made it longer... hopefully funnier too.

 **Sachiel Angelo:** Your suggested scenario can play after this

* * *

 _The city of Atlantis lived in complete harmony. But everything changed when the Water Tribe attacked._

"Reading aloud?" Viktor popped up cheerfully from behind him, startling Yuri. "I didn't know you read aloud, Yuuri?"

"I don't. This story is in Russian, though. I was just trying to translate it. If I do it in my head, I might miss something and won't know of it," Yuuri showed his coach the phone screen, and Viktor recognized the head page.

"Yuuri~" A mischievous look sparked in his cloudy blue eyes. "I also didn't know you read fanfictions."

"Fan fictions? I don't know that—oh, this is called a fan fiction?"

"You live in the 21st century and you don't know fanfictions?"

"I don't really use my phone that much. Pitchit's so crazy with phones that I sort of become the one who don't go crazy over phones."

"Hmm, since when have you been friends?"

"When… I met him at my third year of middle school. He just walked up to me and asked for a tour around and he kept taking pictures again and again. I remember him using up power bank, and when our phones are dead we realized we had walked so far we got lost! We thought we had to camp outside on our shirts until we found Hasetsu shore and I recognize the way back home."

"Wow! What a great way to start a friendship. _We_ should get lost."

"We're already in a friendship."

"It's too bad your phones died. I'd like to see some pictures. Phichit has great photography skills."

"Only in selfies though."

"Hmm, Chris takes great pictures too. Especially, last year's banquet. You—" Yuri yelled out an embarrassed "No!" and threw his pillow to Viktor's face.

"Don't remind me!"

"Everyone reminds you of it."

"It's too embarrassing!"

"You were so confident doing pole dancing, no one will think badly of you."

"Yura told me I said weird stuff!"

"They sounded like cute stuff in my ears."

"Why do you keep embarrassing me!"

Viktor opened his mouth, several explanations vying for dominance on his tongue.

"No lying!"

Viktor blinked.

"I know you're going to."

"How?"

"You're calmer when you lie."

"Really? You can tell my tells already? I knew we match for each other!"

"Go away Viktor!" Despite what he said, Yuri was the one who ran away from their hotel room. He left his phone— _unlocked—_ with Viktor.

A mischievous Viktor who meddled with the browser.

Viktor happily went to sleep, leaving Yuri's phone on their nightstand, its screen showed one his _favorite_ fanfics dubbed with Yuri's song title.


End file.
